Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a navigation device for people, such a device includes a navigation unit, which has a receiver device for the wireless transmission of information to identify the current geographic position of the person, a communication unit, which comprises an input unit, especially for the input of a target position, and an output unit, especially for the output of path guiding information, and a computer, especially for route planning. The computer has a memory with at least one digitalized road map and can be connected for data transmission to the navigation unit via the communication unit.